Annie Hadland
Annie Matthews (previously Hadland) is one of the recurring characters of Desperate Schoolboys. A young mother of ill repute, Annie was always judged by the community around her for her many sexual conquests, but even more so by her own son, Joe, who blamed her for not being able to bond with his estranged father. However, when Joe got to see his dad's true colors, he blamed his mother even more for not being able to protect him better. When Matthew resurfaces in their lives and holds them hostage, Annie is finally able to provide some closure and show her child that she always wants his best. Eventually, Annie is able to secure a new man in her life who is capable of caring for Joe as well. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Joe decides to find his real father, despite Annie warning him against it. The two get on really well but then suddenly stop seeing each other, the reason unknown to Annie. ("Partners in Crime")/("Domination") 'Season 1' Annie sees that Joe has started a fire in the fireplace and asks him what he's doing, he explains that it's chilly and she agrees. She spots the remains of a photograph burning ion the fire, not knowing what it is, she asks him about it, Joe says that he's just getting rid of some old rubbish and she asks him what he's getting rid of exactly. He tells her that it's something he has absolutely no need for anymore. ("Conscious Decisions") Annie yells at Joe when he is suspended. Joe yells back and reveals he visited Matthew in prison, but still reguses to tell her what happened. ("All for the Best") Joe is terrified when Matthew is getting out of jail. Annie demands to know what happened. Joe tells her everything, that Matthew tried to rob them and then raped Joe. Annie clutches him tight, crying. ("You Meddling Kids")/("Domination") Joe packs up and leaves the house, despite Annie asking him not to, however, he forgets his maps and so goes back, only to find that Annie has been tied up by a gun-toting Matthew who proceeds to do the same to Joe. Joe tries to reason with his father who has realized that it is very likely Joe was going to tell someone eventually, he asks if Annie knows but Joe denies it, to force the truth out of him, Matthew shoots her kneecap. He reveals that he wants the rest of the money from the safe and so the move downstairs where he collects it, Joe provokes him and he pins him to the wall, trying to rape him once more. Annie gets herself loose and shoots Matthew in the back to protect her son, and then in the head. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 1") They then watch Matthew's body be taken away. ("The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") 'Season 2' Joe and Annie go to the principal's office to report Dr. Sonya, however, due to Joe's history and lack of evidence, the principal refuses to take the claim seriously. Joe prints more and more posters regarding Dr. Sonya's pedophilia when Annie walks in, realizing he's resorting to a campaign, she reveals her doubts in him but states that if he believes it, then so does she, telling him that he has to be determined. ("Sorrow is Forgiven, Not Forgotten") Annie tells Joe that she has a new boyfriend that she'd like him to meet over dinner, Joe seems unhappy about this, but gives in and agrees. That night, Joe, Annie and the latter's new boyfriend, Brian, exchange and awkward dinner. When they sit down after, Joe tries to scare the boyfriend off by telling him of how many guys Annie has brought home in the past, however, Brian makes it clear that he's not budging and that Joe will just have to accept this. ("Wanting for Everything") We see that Joe has tried numerously to sabotage Brian and his mother's relationship with a string of childish pranks. Later, Brian approaches Joe when he's printing off his Dr. Sonya posters and takes an interest, however, Joe mistakes this for mockery and tells him to go away. Brian returns later and offers to help Joe take Dr. Sonya down, believing his pedophile story. ("Binding Affairs") At school, Dr. Sonya sees some of Joe's posters pinned around and calls Annie, telling her that Joe's sanity is unstable. When at the party, Joe is met by Dr. Sonya who tells him that he needs to be taken to Wiksteria Meadows Mental Health Institution, per Annie's request. Joe is forcefully driven away. ("Boo!") After Joe's escape, he exposes Dr. Sonya and Annie apologizes for not believing him. He forgives her. ("It Just Never Ends") Annie later leaves town for a weekend away with Brian, leaving Joe home alone. ("A Spot of Bother") Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters